Haven
by ScorchedWillow
Summary: "Haven" Noun. Any place of shelter or safety. That's what Salix, a young demoness, searched for after she was forced to commit a brutal murder. Little did she know, she would find it, in the arms of one of her hunters none the less... OCxItachi OCxDeidara. Rating may change later on.
1. Consequence

**Hi there! ScorchedWillow here, with a new story! I've put alot of thought into this one, and i really do have a good feeling about it... but I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it ^~^**

**!REVIEW!**

* * *

_** "**__**Haven**__**"**_

_ Noun_

** 1.** Any place of shelter and safety; refuge; asylum

Salix Procella found herself in quiet the predicament.

The young demoness was simply wondering through a small village, nestled in the rocks of measly island not far from the coast of the demon country, Patria. She really meant no harm, she wasn't causing any trouble at all. All she really was doing, was watching from a cool wooden bench as the humans past her by. Her whitish-grey cloak, sleeves and low bottom of it painted with dancing blue flames, hid her inhuman golden eyes and fair white hair, as well as her pointed long nails and her enchanting, inhuman beauty.

She really felt concealed, hiding in the shadow the building to her back cast in the dawns clouded over light. The people of the fishing village passed her by, barely casting her a glance. That was, until, she decided to stand.

The young thing seemed to stumble into her back, carrying a large sack of wheat and a basket full of vegetation, both of which he dropped when he fell. She turned, looking down at his plain features. Brown hair and eyes, nothing unique or special about him, but wasn't that typical for humans? None the less, Salix crouched to help the boy gather his things.

She really should have known she would need to expose her hand in order to do so, but her mind didn't seem to spew this information out in time to stop her hand. It connected with the boy's, and they both froze.

Slowly, the demoness watched as the boys brown eyes locked on her pointed nails. She could smell the fear on his body as he slowly moved his eyes up to look at her face, his body shaking and her own tense and prepared to strike.

Her gold demon eyes locked with brown human ones.

In some sort of apology, she smiled sadly at him, barley exposing her pointed canines, before the clawed hand that exposed her, ripped his throat out with strength and speed to great to be human.

Screams irrupted around the young demoness, people started running away, dropping things they where holding. Salix gently laid the boys body to the ground, closing the eyes that shone in his last moments of terror. She then stood, removing her hood, and leaped to the building that had once provided her a shadowed safety.

Her golden eyes surveyed the chaos she had caused below her, a small pang of guilt in her cold demon soul.

* * *

In the cloudy morning light, a figure bearing a dark red cloak flew through the streets. Long blond hair flew out behind it, as it made its way as quickly as it long legs would carry it towards the largest house in the small fishing village. The figure did not stop until it had come to rest at the porch of it's destination, bringing a pale lean hand to knock on the firm wooden door.

The door swung open after a few moments, revealing a bare chested man in his mid thirties, with dark brown hair pulled back into a short ponytail, and one brown eye, the other being scared. He looked at the dainty figure before him, eye widening in surprise, "Lista!" he spoke to the tall young women that stood before him, "What brings you here at such an early hour?" Seeing the look in the women's blue eyes, his face hardened. "Has something happened?" He asked, concern in his deep voice.

"I'm afraid I bring terrible news, Barlock," Lista spoke, her eyes sad. "There was an attack by a demon this morning."

Barlock's eyes widened, and immediately he ushered the young women into his home, directing for her to sit at the table in the room. "Was anyone killed? How many were injured?" He demanded, taking out a quail and parchment from a cupboard near the wooden stove to make a list of things to repair, and dead to be buried."What needs to be repaired and replaced?" Barlock had been the village leader for over ten years, and had been through many demon attacks.

"Barlock," the tone in Lista's voice made Barlock glance up from searching for ink. "There was only one person killed." She spoke, looking at him with both sad and serious eyes. Lista, in her young life, had told many of family's when someone had died. She knew what to expect. "Barlock, Kitale was the only one killed today." She told him softly.

Barlock looked at her with disbelieving eyes, that shock and pain was slowly covered by fury. Barlock had lost his right eye and his beloved wife to a demon, and now the wretched beings had stolen his only son as well. He was unable to speak.

"Barlock," Lista's voice was gentle, "You need to come to the temple for his burning." She said softly.

Barlock nodded, fists clenching and unclenching. He allowed Lista to lead him to the door, through the streets of the small fishing village Litum, and up through the iron gates of the temple of Aurora. Before he steped into the tall, iron doors, he made a silent vow, praying to the Goddes Akachsukey.

The demon who did this, would not get away.

His son would be avenged.

* * *

The people of the village called Litum gathered in a large, Gothic like cathedral. Together, they chanted for the soul of young Kitale to they're Goddess. Together, they prayed for the wrong to be justiced. Together, the village prayed for they're Goddess to send them an angel.

As the body of the young man Kitale burned before the village, the smoke from his body rose up. It drifted through the wind, and surrounded the shore line. The smoke brought with it a heavy, dense, unbreakable fog.

The flames in the church grew higher, and as the flames on Kitale's body grew a deep blue, a blinding flash of white erupted before the village.

From this flash, ten orbs of dark blue flew above the villagers heads, and into the court yard of the temple.

Collectively, the seven Priests and Priestesses rushed before the village to the court yard. Before them, dressed in black cloaks with high collars and odd red clouds painted on them, was nine strange looking men, and one odd women.

The head Priest stepped forward, "Who are you...? Be'st you a Demon?" He called out to the group, who all looked just as confused as the villagers and Priests.

A man with spiky orange hair, and many piercings stepped forward, "We are the Akatsuki-" He began, purple eyes weary.

The Priest cut the man off, hearing the name of the Goddess, he whirled around to the villagers,"BEHOLD! Standing before thee! The great Goddess herself has heard our prayers! She has't sent us Angels!" The old man turned again to the group before them again, many of them looking confused, "What has't the Almighty sent you here for? Be'st you the warriors we prayed for?"

The women spoke up, "We are warriors-" Again, the Akatsuki was cut off.

"The Goddess has sent us Demon Slayers! Here to avenge the young Kitale, and the rest of those who died at the hands of a demon! They are here to bring this demon to justice!" The Priest cried in joy, along with the cries of joy of the village.

The village surged forward, lifting they're saviors up and praising them. They carried them all the way to the village square, where the confused criminal ninja group where showered with gifts and praise.

* * *

Salix didn't want to linger on the island any knew that if she stayed, more bloodshed would come. She wasn't like most demons. She didn't believe in mindless killing.

So Salix ran. She made her way, with impossible demon speeds, to the coast line, where she had full intentions to swim to Patria and never return.

What she encountered brought an icy chill and nausea to her stomach.

Fog. That's all she could see, as far as her demon sight would fathom, was fog along the coast line. It was thick, and her eyesight wouldn't let her see beyond it. She stepped forward, having full intentions to swim back to the homeland despite the fog, and her foot made contact with white air.

Electric blue lights flashed around her as blinding pain soared up her leg, rattling her body. She flew back, of her own will, and landed thirty feet away from the whiteness. It was at this point Salix knew, she was not going to make it to Patria. Not as long as the fog was there.

Salix, recovered from the shock she received, and fled into the cloudy afternoon light. In the distance, she could hear the villagers. She knew, she would be hunted.

For once in Salix's fifty year lifespan, the young demoness felt fear.


	2. Pointed Fingers

**I deeply apologize, this chapter took so long! I had AWFUL writers block -_-' BUT FEAR NOT! The more favorites and reviews I achieve, THE MORE I REMEMBER!**

**ON WITH THE CARNAGE! **

* * *

The pierced man and his blue haired women sat before Barlock, across from his polished oak table. His eyes studied them, as they too studied him. A tense silence filled his home as Barlock began to speak.

"You," He paused, giving a skeptical look to the women before him, "...two are the leaders of the Demon Slayers?"

"Yes." The pierced man spoke, his violet ringed eyes indifferent.

Barlock paused. He was doubtful, many of the men these two had brought with them looked like demons themselves, with their oddly colored eyes and strange features. Their names seemed demon like too, though he couldn't remember most of them.

"When do you plan on setting out to find it?" He asked.

The pierced man, Pein was his name, glanced at the blue haired women that went by the name Konan. "...We plan on examining the village and surrounding area first. It could leave us some clues to where she is." He spoke in a monotone, eyes guarded.

Barlock's eyes narrowed. "What makes you think its a women?" He asked, his voice becoming cold.

Konan spoke up, "A few villagers gave us a vague description, and by the looks of it, it's very feminine."

Barlock snorted. "I don't care what it is. I want it dead. I want it's head on a silver platter." Barlock's voice grew louder and he began to shout, "And you two sitting here does nothing! GET OUT!" He roared, standing and pointing to the door at they're backs. The pair left hurriedly, leaving Barlock on his own.

The hefty man sat in his chair, removing his hair from its band, hands then running through it. Tears began slowly pouring down the mans cheeks, as something sunk into the back of his mind. His son would not be coming home. He would no longer step threw the doors to his home, nor would he smile again.

Barlock smiled, a sick, unnatural smile. His thoughts began to fill of demon bloods pouring through the street, their heads mounted on spikes. He imagined the Angels, the Angels the Priest said the Goddess herself had sent, slaughtering them at his command.

And as rain descended upon the village Litum, Barlock forgot his sons name...

The rain began falling as the Akatsuki stood in the mud filled village square, its many stands and shops abandoned as people wandered home until the storm had past. They stood round in a circle, listening to their leader. "What have we discovered so far?" He asked, looking at his ten companions.

"The village has a history of being attacked by these 'demons'," Zetsu reported, speaking up for the information he and his partner, Tobi, had acquired, "Many of the families here have lost someone to one,** they do not look kindly on to those with any demon blood.**" Both of his black and white personalities spoke.

"Oh! Tobi met a nice lady! She said the grumpy man in charge told her to take care of me and Zetsu-san! She's really pretty! ANd shes got two kids for Tobi to play with! And-!" Pein quickly cut off the masked man, not wanting to here his childishness.

"Kakuzu?" the Pein asked the masked man.

"The village has little money, and survives by mostly distributing necessities. Anything else is bought with the little money they have." The man states it simply, his deep voice rumbling.

"I just have one fucking question." Hidan says, his purple eyes ablaze in fury, "Why the _fuck_ are we even going along with their fucking shitty assed idea that we're some sort of '_Angel'_," he spat the word, like it burned his mouth, "Any fucking way?"

Pein sighed, turning to Konan the way an impatient parent does to their spouse, and giving her a pleading look. Konan looked at Hidan, "First," she began, eyes narrowing, "We require shelter, which these villagers are more then willing to offer. We have no idea what this land is like, or how we got here in the first place." She paused, "Second. The odds are of we don't play the roll of these villagers 'heroes' we will become their 'demons'. We cannot risk anymore danger in this world." She concluded, leaving Hidan muttering comments to himself about 'smart-assed bitches'.

Pein turned to Sasori and his blond partner, Deidara. "The village is placed on an island, in they fish mostly. We couldnt see beyond its shore line...it's surrounded by a," he glanced at his partner, "Fog like barrier. It's impassable."

Pein thought for a moment, glancing at Konan, who nodded as unspoken words passed between them.

"I want Kakuzu and Hidan to patrol the out skirts of this village," Pein's lip twitched in what could have been a mocking smile,"In case this '_demon _' appears."

The rain was cold as it pounded through Salix's cloak, soaking her to the bone. In her hands, she carried an assortment of dying wildflowers, all she could muster in the rocks and caves near her make shift camp, and made her way to the village in the ever-growing storm.

Salix knew that humans did not bury there dead, unlike demons. Still, she had set her heart on returning to the village and leaving the pathetic bundle on the temples alter, or wherever she smelt ash. She wasn't aware how the humans went about death ceremonies.

She was close to the village, almost at the edge, as the wind howled and swirled about her, and rain began to fall harder. Her eyes where squinted against cold drops that splattered against her face and eyes, limiting her vision. The winds shrieks and cries made it hard to hear above its wailing song, and catch any scent, above the skies salty tears. It occurred to Salix that she was very vulnerable.

As this thought finished it process in her mind, she felt a presence behind her. She leaped foreword and turned, just as a large crash erupted behind her. She jerked just in time for the raising of the weapon, a large, three bladed scythe, that brushed so close it ruffled the ends of her white and blue cloak.

The man standing before her yanked the metal rope attached to his weapon, pulling it back to his hands. "Tch," the mans rose and violet hued eyes narrowed in mockery at the young demoness, "So _this _is the fucking pathetic waste of skin we've been sent to kill..." He ran his free hand through his slicked back sliver hair as he mocked her.

Salix's eyes narrowed. She brought the flower's close to herself, tucking the uneven roots into the leather waistband of her cloak that held her light-weight one handed saber. The man arched his silver brow at her, "Well, you're not one for speech are you?" Salix did not respond to the mans banter, merely raised her hands in front of her, preparing herself to fight.

"That sucks for you," the man said, spinning the scythe into an attack position, "I hate quiet people." He stated, as he charged head on at Salix, whipping the scythe to her right flank. She ducked, feeling the wind left of the motion of the blade rip her hood from her head. She slide back, raising her left arm in time to let the blunt end of the scythe crash into it. She flicked her wrist, gripping the weapon and yanking it towards her back, pressing it up against the weapon as she brought her other hand to break the length of metal attaching it to her attacker.

She didn't get that opportunity, as lightning cracked next to her, striking the arm she intended to use. It scorched through her cloak, the blue heat of it igniting her wrist. As she fell, pain laced it way as far as her shoulder. She crashed on her left said, clutching the injured arm.

Salix looked for the source of the attack, her amber eyes wide and darting. Her eyes settled on a masked figure, standing not to far off into the distance. He wore the same cloak as the silver haired man. _They hunt in pairs..._ Salix thought as she sprang up and whirled to face the sliver haired one, he stood no less then a foot away from herself. He held a long black metal weapon, pointed at the end, he brought it up to slash out at her, just as she brought her and up to attack him.

Her hand smacked against him before he had a chance to react, earning a sickening crunch from his right arm, telling her she'd broken it. He grunted, and leaped back, but she leaped forward. She flicked her leg out, cracking it against his left upper thigh. The bone snapped, and he sank to the ground.

She whirled, still clutching her arm, and charged straight for his partner. She numbly dodged the attacks of the black flying beast that spat lighting at her, and ran straight for its tamer.

Again, she lashed out her legs, repeatedly giving kicks and jabs at her opponent, who either dodged or blocked. He seemed to realize she was much stronger then she appeared, and failed to retreat. The man, who was much taller and bigger then Salix, had tried to retaliate at last, giving up on fleeing. He sprang at her, unleashing a fury of blows that Salix seemed to effortlessly maneuver around. He aimed a punch for her jaw, leaving his left flank dangerously open, and as she curled out of the blows way, she snapped her leg out.

The blow would've been considered fatal, strong enough to knock the man off his feet and send him flying away from her. He landed, where she wasn't sure, for she had fled. She expected resistance from the village, but not this. Not _hunters_.

Her feet sank deep into the mud as she pushed herself to move fast. She needed to flee, it wasn't an option. She was injured, and she was vulnerable. If Salix where to stay, she risked being attacked again.

Against the pain, and fear of being discovered, Salix raced to her cave. She slid inside, and collapsed against the far wall, her chest sucking in air it didn't need.

Gingerly, she removed her hand from her arm, and pain shot up through her body. The damaged was far worse then she thought.


	3. Weakness

**Chapter 3**

The pair stumbled through Lista's front doors, blood covered and broken. Defeated. She leaped up, supporting one before he fell, "What _happened_?!" She demanded, blue eyes wide with shock as she looked to Barlock and the Women that seemed to help lead these men.

"The demon happened." Was all Barlock said, before leaving her home. She barely sent him a second glance, she was more focused on the white haired man leaning against her. She brought her hand up, and removed his cloak. From the corner of her eye, she saw the blue haired women place the masked one on the table.

"Him first." The Blue-one spoke, a tense tone in her voice, the first sign of any emotion Lista had heard from her. She shuffled over quickly, propping the white-haired one against a wall before she did. Gingerly, she removed his cloak and shirt.

The damage was far beyond her capabilities. He should have been dead, for the black-purple-blue bruise on his side showed bleeding from the inside, and several ribs had to be broken, if not more. The bruise was broken open and bleeding at the impact sight, and spread along the length of his torso. Lista froze, at loss for words or the knowledge of where to start, or what to do.

"Can you do anything?" the Blue-one asked from her position at her side, tone tenser then before.

"I-I-I..!" Lista's hands began to shake, and she closed her eyes and clenched her white teeth. "Optio!" She called out desperately, eyes locking on the stairwell where her tiny sister flew down, her short red hair and pale green eyes wide as she saw the bleeding men in her kitchen.

Lista rushed over and grasped her sisters arms, pulling her attention towards her. "Listen to me now. These men will die if you do not remember this." Optio's wide eyes looked to her sister, a sudden determination filled them. "I need you to summon Reicio-" seeing her sisters fear and doubt Lista quickly explained, " None shall see either of you if you take the sea's crevasse through the eastern fence. Tell her she MUST come, and tell her she needs to know that her blood has been tainted."

Lista grabbed her red cloak from the hanger and thrust it into her sister's hands, and ushered her out. "Do not stop for anything! As fast as you can!"

*LINES*

Salix was not aware of how long she had been unconscious, but the fact that a deep set chill had settled into her cloak-less figure and no light shown in the cave told her it was well into the night hour. Her head swam with a dizziness, and her entire body felt weak. Still, the young demoness had not lost her life.

Slowly, she began ripping a makeshift tourniquet from her shirt to wrap around it to stop the bleeding. The entire left arm, from shoulder to hand, was blackened like charcoal or soot, broken and bleeding or seeping clear liquid. Her arm had already begun to heal, on critical points her pale skin had begun to form and spread again. The pain was unbearable, and she began, without her consent, whimpering at the sheering waves of it.

She went to wrap the tourniquet around her upper arm, and cried out in misery as blinding pain shot through her arm. She grasped her left side instead, falling against the ground to her right.

As the night lead on, Salix cried as quietly as she could against the pain.

*MOAR LINES*

Hours later, Lista had fought and struggled to keep both men alive as she waited with a gut wrenching worry for the half-demon Reicio to arrive with her sister. The man with the white hair was ebbing in and out of awareness, swearing when he could, and the black haired one with the stitches all over his body Lista was sure was dying on her table. The blue haired women kept asking questions, demanding answers. Lista was a messenger, not a healer.

She froze when she turned and saw her sister holding the hand of a women, both of whom seemed to silently appear in her front room. The women wore a brown cloak, her jade eyes shinning from a clearly demon face with her pointed teeth and demon beauty. All of this ravaged by a scar leading from her eye to chin, she had golden brown hair scattered with white streaks.

"Reicio." Lista breathed half in horror, half in relief. The women stepped forword.

"It has been many years," She said in a enchanting voice, "Since the people of Litum have called upon me to heal they're own."

_I'm sorry it's been so long! Please don't eat me!_

_Review and favorite!_


End file.
